


Snowpoint Christmas

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Christmas, F/F, Female Pregnancy, Hand Jobs, Marriage Proposal, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: The Christmas shared between Candice and Maylene.





	1. Chapter 1

This year, the Sinnoh League’s annual Christmas part is being held at the Snowpoint City gym, once again. It’s become a bit of a tradition, since the wintery area is perfect for setting the mood and getting everyone in the holiday spirit. Maylene is there early, since her girlfriend requested her help in getting everything properly decorated for the occasion, and helping her with all preparations.

Mainly, Candice is deciding the placement of everything, while Maylene does the grunt work and the heavy lifting for her. Of course, the sight of Maylene effortlessly carrying things so much larger than her, and her climbing the ladder giving Candice a rattata eye’s view of her toned ass and thighs distracts her quite a bit, so that it is all Candice can do not to jump her girlfriend. Every now and then, she can’t resist the urge to squeeze one of her buttcheeks, or pinch a nipple when Maylene passes by, though she is careful not to do so when Maylene has her hands full.

Considering the way her face goes as pink as her hair, and the way she squeaks, she would have dropped anything she carried if Candice had targeted her while she was carrying something. It certainly is useful to have her around to decorate, since Candice is not as good at all the heavy lifting, but, more so than that, she really does just enjoy the view. Either way, she’s grateful that Maylene was able to get away from the Veilstone City gym a couple days earlier to come and help her out.

The two of them make a very good team whenever Candice isn’t borderline harassing her girlfriend, not that Maylene has any complaints on that front, and, even though the decor for the party is rather extravagant, it’s a lot easier with the both of them working hard at it. Between the two of them, things get done a lot quicker than they would have normally, and the already chilly gym is transformed into a winter wonderland.

This is the way things go for a couple days before the Christmas party, and the night before the gym leaders and the elite four are set to arrive, Candice and Maylene enjoy hot chocolate side by side in front of the fireplace.

Maylene doesn’t notice anything off when Candice sets her mug to the side, though she is confused when she takes hers away as well, saying that she needs to sit it down. But then, Candice gets down on one knee, and Maylene finds that she can’t think of anything else at all.

She pulls Maylene into a long and passionate kiss, and when she pulls out, she doesn’t give her girlfriend a chance to catch her breath before she pulls out a velvet box and says, “Maylene, you’ve been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember, and I haven’t been happier in my life since you became my girlfriend. Now, I’m hoping you’ll make me even happier. Maylene, will you marry me?”

With that, she pops open the box to reveal a set of matching diamond rings inside, one slightly bigger than the other. The bigger one has strands of pink with a strand of blue braided in, the pink strands forming the shape of hands holding a heart shaped blue diamond. The smaller ring is similar, but with two blue strands around a pink one, and they come together in the shape of icicles, with a pink diamond heart nestled in the center. It’s clear that they’re made for the both of them suiting one another perfectly.

For a moment, it’s all Maylene can do not to cry, and she’s so surprised that she can’t speak, she can only blink back tears, her mouth opening and closing as she tries to think of something to say. She knew that the two of them were very close, but she had no idea that Candice was already considering marriage!

“They’re so beautiful,” she finally says, her voice still shaky. “But...oh, it’s such a shame that wearing a ring is considered a dishonorable weapon among fighters!” She wants to put the ring on and never take it off again, but even now, she has to think practically.

Candice is not deterred by this, however. She pulls the ring for Maylene from the box to reveal a matching necklace attached to it.

“I thought of that,” she says, as she fastens the necklace around Maylene’s neck. The ring comes to rest just over the center of Maylene’s heart. She runs her fingers along the knuckle at the base of Maylene’s left hand and says, “The ring should fit in it’s proper place, but this way you can always have the symbol of my love, without being accused of trying to give your punches an underhanded boost. Now, we’ve both said a lot, but you haven’t actually given me an answer yet. What do you say?”

“I kind of thought that’d be obvious,” Maylene replies. “I mean, just from how excited I already am...and how excited I always am...I adore you, Candice! Of course I want to marry you!”

Candice beams at her, before handing her the box with the other ring in it, her intent very obvious even before she extends her hand to Maylene, an expectant smile on her face. Maylene has to stop her own hand from shaking before she pulls out Candice’s ring, and slides it onto her ring finger, and, of course, it is just the perfect fit for Candice’s dainty finger. The blue heart, cradled by the two pink hands, glistens as Candice examines the fit.

“Perfect,” is all she says before she picks up Maylene, without warning, scooping her into her arms and carrying her off to her bedroom. She doesn’t have to say what she as in mind; it’s pretty apparent to Candice that the two of them will be celebrating their engagement for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening at the Christmas party, Candice tries to keep her arm around Maylene as much as she possibly can. The latter is dressed in a Santa coat, cinched at the waist, and white footed leggings, while the former wears a strapless Santa dress that properly shows off her shoulders and cleavage.

Fantina observes how glued to one another they are, and the woman, clad in a yuletide colored ball gown, comments, “Aren’t you two particularly close tonight?”

“Actually…” With that Candice clinks a spoon against her glass, calling everyone’s attention to her. “Everyone, I have an announcement to make! As of last night, Maylene and I are engaged! I asked her to marry me, and she said yes!”

With that, she dips Maylene down to kiss her hard in front of the crowd, and the crowd has a mixture of reactions, ranging from surprise to shock to excitement and joy. When Candice pulls back from the kiss, Maylene’s face has gone just as pink as her hair, embarrassed from all the attention she’s getting and the way Candice openly displays affection, but not displeased.

The first person to come up to talk to them after this announcement is Gardenia, in a red dress with a flared petal skirt and petal shoulder pads, and green leggings, who seems to be rather intoxicated.

“Congratulations!” she says, a little too loudly, but that’s almost definitely due to the alcohol. She leans in closer and her lowers her voice a bit for the next part, but that just leaves her speaking at a normal level. “And, Candice, thank you so much for introducing me and Erika to our new favorite toy! We have a lot of fun with it, you know?”

Erika, who is just behind her and quite sober, turns absolutely scarlet at her words. She is wearing a kimono with a holly and mistletoe print, and she is just barely able to keep her temper in check as she stiffly apologizes on Gardenia’s behalf. “I’m sorry, please excuse my friend’s rudeness, she has clearly imbibed too much.”

The way she gets flustered and attempts to blame it all on the alcohol is all the confirmation Candice needs to finish making sense of Gardenia’s drunk ramblings. “The two of you make a great match,” she replies. “I do hope Gardenia can help loosen you up, while you can help settle her down.”

Erika grows even more flustered at this and begins stammering further denial, only for Gardenia to slur, “You don’t have to be shy anymore...it’s not like we could keep it a secret forever! I mean, we’re always together so everyone probably thought we were dating already anyway!”

She drags Erika away, still rambling about their relationship and how it’s best to be open, while Erika protests her and scolds her, so embarrassed by this and blushing so hard that she could give Maylene a run for her money. Candice shakes her head, laughing to herself at their antics.

Meanwhile, Bertha notices Meghan running around with her daughter, both wearing red vests and matching red bows on their costumes for the Christmas season, and Meghan has switched from a leotard to a full bodysuit. “Aren’t you a cute little Pikachu?”

“I’m Meghan!” she says, to the woman who looks a bit like Mrs. Claus in her old-fashioned red dress and white apron.

“And who is this adorable little Pichu? Is she your little sister?” she asks with a warm smile.

“This is my daughter, Chimari!” she replies with a bright smile, and Bertha is taken aback by the fact that someone so young could have a child already.

“O-oh? Um, and who, may I ask, are you two here with?”

“The papa, of course!” she says, pointing to Volkner, and Bertha gives him a very dirty look at this revelation.

Flint, upon overhearing this, gives Volkner a hearty slap on the back and says, “Congratulations on fatherhood! I had no idea you got around so much!”

Volkner is, naturally, rather flustered by all of this, and attempts to explain himself, though he’s left stammering, a rare sight for someone like him. Even so, his explanations mean nothing to Bertha, who continues to scold him for his behavior.

“How could you allow yourself to do something like that? Did you even consider the consequences? And with someone so young, no less!” she splutters, absolutely appalled. “How on earth could you do something like that? What on earth were you thinking? Did you not think at all?”

“Come on,” says Flint, trying to step in, only to incur her wrath as well.

“And as for you, who do you think you are, encouraging behavior like this?” she asks, turning on him.

It’s only then that Lucian and Cynthia, dressed in a green robe trimmed in white fur, both step in, sensing the coming fight and wanting to prevent it. “Hey, I have an idea!” says Cynthia, her voice carrying through the room and commanding attention. “I think it’s about time we all started exchanging presents!”

“That’s a great idea!” agrees Lucian, trying not to make it obvious that he’s stepped directly between the two, as if trying to block their view of one another and keep the fight from continuing. It won’t do for something like that to break out in the middle of the Christmas party, and the more they can keep Bertha distracted, the better.

“Thank you for that,” Volkner says, once Bertha has busied herself with looking for the presents that she brought along for the night. “I knew that if I brought Meghan with me there might be some...reactions, but…”

“Yes, thank you so much,” agrees Candice, who was drawn over by the commotion. She’s grateful that the situation was diffused before she had to step in.

“It’s not a problem,” replies Cynthia with a smile, before turning her attention to Chimari. She’s not alone, and soon all of the women have begun cooing over the baby, as well as Meghan, in some cases, which delays the gift exchange a little bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

The party eventually comes to an end and the guests filter out, leaving Candice and Maylene by themselves once again. As they head for bed, Candice says, “I hope that we’re able to have a child as cute as Chimari someday.”

“Huh?” asks Maylene, a little confused. “But, since we’re both girls, then that would be a little more complicated, wouldn’t it?”

“No need to worry about that,” says Candice. “I’ve actually found the solution to that problem now.”

Candice lays her fiancee on the bed and lets her dress fall to the floor, leaving her in only her stockings and a pair of matching panties that tie on the sides. “You see, there’s a lab out there that can take donor cells, revert them to stem cells, and convert them to viable stem cells, making a biological pregnancy between the two of us completely possible, if we wanted it. And I really do, so I’ve got another Christmas surprise for you: after discovering this lab, I had them make quite a few little swimmers from my cells!”

She crawls on top of Maylene as she declares, “I hope you don’t mind being the one to carry the first of our children!” She undoes the belt of Maylene’s outfit, letting it fall open to reveal that she isn’t wearing a shirt underneath, something that Candice was very aware of, something that none of the party guests had any idea about.

Their lips meet in a hungry, passionate kiss, one that takes a long time to break and one that leaves the both of them breathless. Once Maylene does catch her breath, she replies, “I’d be absolutely delighted to bare your child!”

“Excellent,” Candice replies with a grin, before reaching down to toy with Maylene’s nipples. “I wonder if pregnancy will help you finally grow some breasts,” she wonders aloud. Maylene’s face goes a bright pink at her lover’s words. Candice rubs her stomach and goes on to say, “I like the idea of a summer wedding, and getting to watch my massively pregnant bride walking down the aisle.” At that, Maylene’s blush spreads all over her entire body, and Candice giggles, upon seeing this.

She reaches down to rub Maylene through her leggings, and is pleased that her lover is already so turned on that she’s soaked through them. “It looks like you’re not going to need any preparation for this, are you?” Smiling, she says, “I could have just injected you with the sperm, but I think it would be more fun to work for it, so I’ve loaded my cock full of it.”

With that, she undoes the ties of her panties, showing Maylene the disc adhered over her clit, and then it begins to grow, until it is the size that she knows Maylene finds the most enjoyable. Candice lies back and looks up at her fiancee, saying, “Now, get over here and ride me.”

Maylene squats over her member in reverse cowgirl, pulling her leggings down just enough to allow herself to sink down onto the cock. Before long, she is riding her hard and fast, as fast as her muscles will allow her. Candice reaches forward to grab Maylene’s wrists, holding them behind her back and enjoying both the sounds of her needy moans and the anticipation of knowing that she will be shooting her load into Maylene’s womb so very soon.

Even so, Maylene is the first of the two of them to climax, having pushed herself too fast in her excitement, and she convulses on top of Candice as she cries out loudly. Fortunately, that’s enough to push Candice over the edge as well, the feeling of her girlfriend’s pussy tightening around her artificial cock, and then, Maylene’s womb is flooded by the lab made sperm, the feeling not much different than the imitation come they’ve used before, but both are aware that this is very, very different.

Candice recovers first, sitting up and pulling the pinkette into a tight hug, pinning her arms to her sides and her knees to her chest. She begins rubbing the pink disc over Maylene’s clit, saying, “What I just shot into you should be more than enough to knock you up, but I’ve got plenty more ready, and I’ve got a standing order with the lab until I’m able to make sure you’re pregnant.”

Maylene doesn’t even think to activate her artificial cock, but being stimulated by Candice causes it to grow to size anyway, and Candice, without missing a beat, wraps her hand around it, jacking Maylene off, even as she begins pulling her up and down on her cock, pistoning her rapidly in an attempt to get herself off again and ensure that she impregnates her lover. She leans forward, pressing her lips to Maylene’s neck, nibbling and sucking hard enough to leave a mark there.

Fucking her so hard and fast, and working her hand quickly up and down her false member, Maylene is left overwhelmed with pleasure yet again, and Candice allows herself to be lost in her own pleasure, remembering the distinct pleasure of filling Maylene with sperm and knowing that she’s likely impregnating her, wanting to feel it again, as soon as possible. They both grow close together, with Maylene letting out delicious moans and whimpers that spur Candice on, harder and faster, until neither of them can take it anymore.

They come simultaneously, with Candice filling Maylene up with a second shot of her live sperm, and, at the same time, Maylene releases the artificial, inert come onto her own stomach, with a bit dripping down over Candice’s fingers. They shift so that they’re laying on their sides, and Candice asks, “How does it compare, being filled with real sperm?”

“It feels a lot better than the fake stuff,” Maylene replies, and uses her muscles to move her toy, probing the area where the toy Candice has meets her thighs. Candice lifts her thigh up just enough to allow Maylene’s toy access to her pussy, and Maylene pushes it inside.

That is how the two curl up for the night, remaining like this and enjoying the sensation of being buried within one another even casually like this. Eventually, they both grow so relaxed, and are both so exhausted after their busy couple of days, that they fall alseep in each other’s arms, just like that.


End file.
